Titanium Girl
dated "1 May 2017". Titanium Girl cited that the publication of the article was prolonged "for exactly nine weeks and four days". Nine weeks and four days is sixty seven days, and sixty seven days before 1 May is 24 February. The body of the article says that "Indeed, it would be nearly twenty weeks before I was fully recovered and could bring our girls home for the first time." Twenty weeks is one hundred forty days, and one hundred forty days before 24 February is 7 October. |death= |status=Pure-blood |species=Humanoid |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes= |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |family members=*Joshua Hawkins *Miley Hawkins *Raeanne Hawkins (sister) |romances= |occupation=Superhero |era=NoHead era |nationality=Australian |affiliation=*S.M.S.B. *Hawkins family |masters=Master Intelligence |apprentices=}} Titanium Girl (b. 7 August, 2016) was a humanoid mutant, the daughter of Miley and Joshua Hawkins, and the sister of Raeanne Hawkins. Her birth was described as a "miracle". She joined the S.M.S.B. in 2026. However, just prior to the outbreak of the Asian Revolution, Titanium Girl left the S.M.S.B., choosing to remain in the United States of America, though she later returned. Biography Birth and rescue in a NICU in 2016]] In Adelaide, South Australia, Hawkins and her sister Raeanne Hawkins were born prematurely on 7 October, 2016, and delivered simultaneously as what their mother described as a "bundle," and received immediate medical care from "an amazing neonatal team." The twins spent nearly twenty weeks in the NICU, during which time they were kept in incubators, receiving vital fluids through intravenous lines and breathing with the help of mechanical ventilators. Six days after her birth, Hawkins' condition was stable enough for her mother to hold her in her arms for the first time, which gave her a "huge boost." Finally, the twins were able to go home with their parents. By this time, Hawkins weighed three pounds, having weighed only fifteen ounces at birth. The twins' mother Miley Hawkins wrote an article about their miraculous birth, which was featured on the front page of the 1 May, 2017 issue of ABC Australia, under the title "Miracle infants survive". Childhood Eventually, the family moved to Colorado. In the summer of 2023, Hawkins became confused and slightly jealous when her sister Raeanne received her Letter of Admittance from Superhero School, as she herself had never gotten one. Nevertheless, Hawkins accompanied her twin sister to Merchant Alley, which she would later cite as one of the most "remarkable" places in the solar system. Over the following years, Hawkins kept in touch with her sister from Colorado. Between the wars Joining the S.M.S.B. In 2025, Hawkins joined the S.M.S.B. and was renamed "Titanium Girl" by Baby Intelligence. She later confessed that when she joined the S.M.S.B., she didn't actually know very much about its leader. She and Baby Strength got along almost instantly, according to Lindsay Kellerman. When he was six years old, Baby Strength began attending Superhero School, disappointing Titanium Girl since she only got to see him during the holidays. In 2031, Titanium Girl became somewhat disdainful of Red X, despite later accepting her for who she was. Chase of Manhattan While _ was transported, Titanium Girl intercepted Candy Man when he attacked the caravan of police vehicles in his truck and attempted to kill _. After he realized that _ wasn't Titanium Girl, Candy Man broke off his pursuit and attempted to ram the car instead: Titanium Girl managed to dodge him and give chase as Candy Man sped away, being forced to relinquish the convoy. Intending to climb aboard his vehicle, Titanium Girl then bore down on Candy Man (who goaded Titanium Girl to kill him by screaming "NA NA!") but stopped short as she came up behind him. Titanium Girl's car exploded behind him, burning her and leaving her injured and incapable of preventing Candy Man's escape. She was rescued by Force Baby and Telekinibabe. Retrieving Baby Strength Later on, she and her comrades learned that Master Intelligence had been ambushed by Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit. She suggested he pull Baby Strength out of school. When he expressed that he believed that the situation wasn't that serious, she reminded him that the MBH had not been breached in years. She proceeded to accompany Master Intelligence to Superhero School so Baby Strength could come join them. When the S.M.S.B. stopped by Central Park East High School, Titanium Girl met several students there, including Tori Newell and Fagin Ford. Titanium Girl immediately got along with both of them. Baby Strength eventually developed strong feelings for Newell, which Titanium Girl was first to suspect. Third NoHead War Return of the NoHeads Titanium Girl also joined the S.M.S.B. in battling the newly restored NoHeads, and helped Master Intelligence keep a patrol for NoHead-related threats. She also did not take well to Lindsay Kellerman’s news of Hell Burnbottom’s return. She failed to make it to the Second Fencing Tournament, but she still attended as a spectator. Along with the other S.M.S.B. members, Titanium Girl began bonding with Tori Newell and a girl named Crystal during the war. She went with them to the park after Baby Strength and Master Intelligence met Jena Ort (Newell's mother) at the library when she arrived with her daughter. Master Intelligence had an ulterior motive, however, as he suspected Baby Strength's feelings for her, and wanted to know if he could trust her. Titanium Girl was seemingly aware of this, as she tried to reassure her master that Newell was not their enemy. However, it was later revealed that during their outing, Newell told Titanium Girl that she worked with an organization called the Order of the Mystic Specters and swore her to absolute secrecy. This revelation thrilled her and caused her to idolize Newell, though awkwardly enough, she couldn't tell Master Intelligence why. Siding with Baby Strength Eventually, Baby Strength told Titanium Girl that Tori Newell had been placed in Canyon Secure Center to help her become mentally stable. Shortly afterwards, he also told her that Rose Johannson, a shady girl who Newell had once gravitated to, had betrayed Newell and that was why she was being tortured at Canyon Secure Center. She noticed that Baby Strength was both angry and depressed for days with nightmares over this fact and that the people who knew the truth did not bother to tell him, prompting her to be the only S.M.S.B. member to stand by his angry vow to destroy Rose Johannson. Bonding with Lincoln Strafford Over the next few weeks, Titanium Girl began bonding with Lincoln Strafford, who visited the MBH frequently. However, she still found his antics irritating. Eventually, Strafford wound up coming to the MBH for the first time, and Titanium Girl spoke with him while she was making a dinner of cheesy potatoes. Master Intelligence took him home, but he never said goodbye to Titanium Girl, much to the latter's disappointment. On 14 August, Titanium Girl was made aware that Lincoln Strafford and Crystal would be spending the night at the MBH. They arrived in the middle of the night, where Titanium Girl was speaking with Baby Strength and Crystal greeted them. Lincoln greeted them shortly thereafter. Baby Strength turned to Titanium Girl and cited that they should both be in bed, something she agreed with. Much later, Baby Strength decided he wanted to stay in touch with Titanium Girl on Facebook and so made an account. Preparing for Halloween On 30 October, 2031, Crystal came over to the MBH and Baby Strength and Master Intelligence helped her pick out a costume from their old collection. Unfortunately, Titanium Girl couldn't get involved because she had recently contracted a mild case of darilitis and could not participate. On 7 December, she spoke with Crystal and met Cassie Ort. At some point in 2032, Titanium Girl met Nurse Rose Johannson, only to grow enraged that the nurse spoke to her like a simpleton unworthy of her time. Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation Titanium Girl willingly participated in the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation, but she was enraged when she saw Rose Johannson had come to interfere with the mission. Along with Force Baby, she watched as Baby Strength pinned the nurse against a wall. Unlike Force Baby, however, Titanium Girl was ready to kill Johannson for her betrayal and numerous acts of exploitation. Master Intelligence intervened and disarmed Baby Strength, but he and Titanium Girl insisted on following through. They were stopped by their master, who believed it would be better to hand Johannson over to the Mutamon to receive appropriate punishment, and also did not think Tori Newell would want Titanium Girl and Baby Strength to become killers. Titanium Girl agreed to let her go and rejoined the battle, but she was horrified when Tori Newell arrived with reinforcements from the Order of the Mystic Specters. They proceeded to attack the stronghold, after pushing through numerous defenses, Troy unleashed her phial and tore down its walls and laid bare its pits while Titanium Girl watched, dumbstruck. She claimed to Baby Strength that she had never wasted much time pretending to mourn for Johannson. Battle of Bast Castle Second Cold War When the Gladiator arrived, Titanium Girl, as well as the S.M.S.B. and the Government Defense Army worked in concert in an effort to stop the Knights of Plague. Titanium Girl hurled a spear at Augustus Salt to impale him, but the cyborg burst free, throwing her and Lindsay Kellerman aside only to be shot by Force Baby. Befriending Ramona Meyer During the Peace era, Titanium Girl began bonding with Ramona Meyer. However, she turned against her when she learned who she truly was, and helped the S.M.S.B. recover the hologram pit of Charity Hirz. Leaving the S.M.S.B. Several years later, the S.M.S.B. began making plans to begin the Asian Revolution to peacefully end the rise of crime throughout the continent of Asia. Before leaving, Master Intelligence, who suspected Titanium Girl was losing her grip, tested her and realized his fears had been justified. Titanium Girl left the organization for good. Readopting her given name for everyday use, Hawkins chose to remain in the United States of America while her former companions went to Asia without her. Several years later, Master Intelligence explained to Vincent Organa that he did not expel Hawkins, but that it had been a mutual decision for her to leave. Return At some point after the Attack at the Acquisition District, Hawkins became involved with the S.M.S.B. again. Physical description Titanium Girl was a tall, slender young woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Her ears were described as looking slightly shriveled, although this did not seem to impair her hearing at all. She had a pleasant yet disconcerting smile that Red X claimed was befitting to her personality. When she was five months old, her flesh was red and translucent, her ears were a meager flap of skin not yet fully formed, and her eyes were shut. Personality and traits Titanium Girl was generally a good-natured and pleasant person who often helped balance the intense personalities of her subordinates. Even as a small girl, she was understandably jealous of her sister receiving one but still not vulnerable to such emotions, a trait which helped her to be a supportive sibling in her early years. She was also intelligent and unusually perceptive. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest — a penchant for embarrassing honesty. However, she never lied, even when her life was at stake. Titanium Girl also enjoyed reading in her spare time. Titanium Girl loved her parents very much and felt very indebted to them for trying so hard to save her as a baby. Titanium Girl was very determined and focused, in that she, as Baby Strength cited, "always kept her attention focused on the job that must be done." Her refusal to break under torture shows her strength of willpower. She wasn't afraid to stand up to her friends when she thought it was in their best interests, or when she felt they were wrong, such as when she blamed Sebiscuits Cardarphen for getting Telekinibabe in trouble and slapping him. However, she also suffered from an urgent desire to prove herself. Inevitably, this made her very ambitious, even personally hunting down Candy Man in Manhattan despite Red X's belief that she was no match for him. However, Crystal eventually made her realize she didn't need to be so concerned about what the solar system thought about her. Titanium Girl was very perceptive of other people and often developed strong opinions of them based on little context. For instance, she confessed that when she joined the S.M.S.B., she didn't actually know very much about Master Intelligence. Additionally, she quickly bonded with Baby Strength and Lincoln Strafford. She also revered Tori Newell ever since she learned about the Order of the Mystic Specters. She had at best a vengeful and spiteful streak towards Rose Johannson and wanted her dead. The love Titanium Girl felt for her loved ones was enough for her to deliberately injure those who harmed them. This also caused her to show more empathy than people like Crystal when it was learned that Ironside was willing to do likewise. Although she was willing to kill people such as Augustus Salt in order to protect her allies, she undoubtedly never took a life when it was avoidable. With all being said, Titanium Girl often appeared to have a more aggressive approach to superhero affairs, as shown when she slapped both Force Baby and Sebiscuits Cardarphen out of anger, and tried to help Baby Strength murder Nurse Rose Johannson for bringing about the imprisonment and torture of Tori Newell. Despite the growing potency of her powers and her growing confidence in them, Titanium Girl wasn't arrogant or conceited, and helped her friends every time she got the chance. She was also humble enough to realize she was losing her grip and thus lacked the strength and sanity to embark on the Asian Revolution with her friends. Like Baby Strength, Titanium Girl never accepted unfairness and she appeared to have absolutely no tolerance for it. Titanium Girl was also known as a woman who never lied, a fact firmly confirmed by Master Intelligence. Another mark of her honor was that Titanium Girl also valued confidentiality. When Tori Newell told him she loyally served the Order of the Mystic Specters, she never told anyone, not even Master Intelligence. This was impressive since she had an overwhelming sense of respect for Newell but couldn't tell anyone why she idolized her. Titanium Girl was also shown to be very fond of children and very good at understanding them so they could interact appropriately. She eventually developed close bonding relationships with all of Tori Newell's younger siblings, who were all extremely fond of her, which in turn she was extremely touched by. When she was in her fifties, Titanium Girl began to lose her grip and potentially become senile, prompting her to step down from the ranks of the S.M.S.B. Powers and abilities and impaling Augustus Salt at Transylvania Quarters. Relationships Family Titanium Girl loved her parents very much and felt very indebted to them for trying so hard to save her as a baby. Master Intelligence Other S.M.S.B. members Titanium Girl's closest relationship was with Baby Strength. They shared everything with each other and seemed to agree on nearly everything. Eventually, Baby Strength decided he wanted to stay in touch with Titanium Girl on Facebook and so made an account. The first time Titanium Girl actually spoke with Lincoln was when he made his first visit to the MBH. Non-S.M.S.B. members Titanium Girl immediately got off on the wrong foot with Rose Johannson, as she became enraged that the nurse spoke to her like a simpleton unworthy of her time, and when she died, she claimed to Baby Strength that she had never wasted much time pretending to mourn. Behind the scenes According to D. Isaac Thomas, the reason for which Titanium Girl wasn't written into the story of was because of the diversity of the S.M.S.B.: They're all different people. Not all of them are up for a thirty-year revolution. So I considered which one to pull out of the picture, and then I realized it was obvious: Titanium Girl has always been frail and in no fit state to travel. However, on 9 December, 2019, he confirmed that she would be returning in and working with the S.M.S.B. again. Although it is made clear in what became of Titanium Girl, the graphic novel never accounts for her absence or mentions her at all. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2016 births Category:American individuals Category:Australian individuals Category:Battle of Bast Castle participants Category:Born in October Category:Females Category:Hawkins family Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Pure-bloods Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Twins Category:Unmarried individuals